Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Shules page marked for deletion Yea man ..don't mark shules page for deletion. I use it when I'm feeling a bit down and I need some shules love in my life. This is where I go to see which ones to watch. So please don't delete the shules page. ---- shules fanatic i think there should be a page for "shules". They are both a huge part of Psych, and so is the relationship. Don't deleteou I think more tv couples should have this feature, it's awesome to be have a single page that has all of their cute moments from all the episodes. Shules page marked for deletion I too, disagree with the idea to delete the Shules page. Many fans watch the show just to see Shawn and Juliet flirt and be cute with eachother. The fact that there is a page that shows where the cute shule moments are in each episode is awesome. It needs to be updated. I support the Shules page, let it stay and be recognized. Sincerely Joseph This Shules page is used by me and lots of other fans all over the world (i'm Dutch) to see wich episodes are great to watch if you want to see the Shawn-Juliet moments. These moments contribute to the greatness of this show and i think that it wouldn't be fair to all the Psych fans if the page gets deleted for some stupid reason. The fact that there is a discussion about this is already unnecessary. Mike @Mike All of the page content will be moved to Shawn and Juliet's individual pages. It is unprofessional to keep the content under the page-name "Shules". That is why it is scheduled for deletion. Rchie743 ♥ Leave a Message Shules Page Marked for deletion I love this page with all my heart because i love this relationship. Please dont delete it! Like the first person said, it includes all the important and cute moments from almost every episode and it's a good way to keep yourself updated. Please please keep the Shules page up! 23:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Sally For the reasons of why this is a candidate for deletion, please read this community discussion. Rchie743 (talk) Unneeded First at all, i'm not American nor Brithis, so please forgive my bad english if is possible. My question is easy: how in a wiki community a page such as, for example, Allison Cowley could be unneeded? The point is not to create a source of every informations of the show? Some wiki community are even bigger and much completed then Wikipedia itself (Smallville Wiki, Lost Pedia, Buffy Wiki... ecc...). They got pages even for the guest star (fact that could be a very good idea for this Wiki since the show got some of the best guest star of all time, in my opinion of course) and i don't think they're "unneeded". Sure, i'm not saying you have to make a page about every handy man Henry hired in True Grit but the main supporting characters of the various episode are important and sometimes (exemple: Alice Bundy) mentioned even after their arrest/the end of the episode. At least that's my opinion. I hope i'm understandable. ---- TheItalianPsych RE:Unneeded @TheItalianPsych - You know, you are right. At some point we do want to have pages for a lot of the minor-ish characters. Thanks for your input! I've removed the deletion tag for Allison Cowley's page and added some content. :) Rchie743 (talk) 19:09, January 21, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Your English is great! :) Shules - Again ATTENTION After calculating the votes, the page has been deleted, with all of it's content on the Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara pages. This is final, and no further discussion will be held. Thank you for your input. ---- Based on this thread, everyone should sign here. You should have an account to sign. You can only sign once. Please do not attempt to sign multiple names. Do not remove names from either list. Keep #PickleDough Remove #Per thread. -maestro35 ♫ Talk #Rchie743 ♥ Leave a Message #Giddy #Jdude #Agent45 #